Kitty the Canine
by Moksgmol
Summary: COMPLETE My first fanfic! Yeah! Anyways, Rahne found this dog and the Professor said that they could keep it until she finds the owner! Where did the dog come from? And where did Kitty go?
1. Rahne's New Pet

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. Nope, not me. Kudos to whoever does though^- ^.  
  
Hello readers! I'M AN AUTHOR ON FANFICITON.NET! YAY! Anyways, here's my first fic! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Kitty the Canine Chapter One  
  
Rahne Sinclair was lounging in the rec. room with some of the other mutants when she heard the sound of something whining.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Rahne questioned Rogue, the only other person on the couch with her.  
  
"Hmmm? Wha.?" Rogue said, waking up with a start. "Is Kitty home from her walk yet? Ah don't want ta go ta bed and have her wake me up when she gets home later."  
  
"No, Kitty's not back yet. I wonder what's taking her? It's pouring outside!" Rahne stated, deciding that what she heard was probably nothing. Suddenly she heard the sound again, low pitched and pitiful.  
  
Deciding to go and check what was making the sound, Rahne excused herself and headed towards the mansion's frost door. As she looked out the glass windows, Rahne gave a tiny 'oh!' of surprise.  
  
Sitting on the doorstep, shivering in the cold, was a very wet and disgruntled looking border collie. Rahne smiled, opening the door so the poor dog could come into the building. Eyeing her warily, the dog began to back away. Rahne suddenly realized that the collie could probably smell that she wasn't just a human. The girl quickly turned into her wolf form and allowed the dog to get acquainted with her. Once Rahne had gotten the dog inside and turned back into her human self she set to drying off the bedraggled dog.  
  
After Rahne finished drying the dog, she stepped back to admire her work. The border collie was a beautiful looking dog, with long, soft feathers. Her coat was a dark brown with white on her legs, belly, face and tail. The dog wore no identification, but Rahne didn't think that the animal had been away from it's previous owners for long.  
  
Rahne suddenly had an idea. ~Professor?~ she thought.  
  
~Yes, Rahne?~ the Professor thought back.  
  
~Um, I found this dog and I was wondering if we could keep it until we could find its owners? Please?~ Rahne asked timidly.  
  
~While, all right. But make sure that dog behaves itself!~  
  
~Yes Professor!~ Rahne thought back happily.  
? ? ?  
  
"Yay!" Rahne yelled, turning to the dog, "The Professor said you can stay! At least until we find your owners, that is."  
  
Rahne turned back towards the rec. room, the dog following closely at her heels  
? ? ?  
  
All of the x-kids looked up as Rahne ran into the room with the dog barking in excitement.  
  
"It's sssooo cute!" Jubilee cried, bending down to pet the dog.  
  
"Uh, Rahne. Where'd ya get a dog?" Rogue asked staring at the dog.  
  
"I found her just outside. The Prof. says that we can keep her until we find her owner." Rahne said, holding back giggles as the dog knocked over Jamie and caused him to duplicate.  
  
"So where's it gonna sleep tonight, Evan questioned, looking up from his game of pool with Scott.  
  
"It can sleep in Kitty's bed." Rogue said, grinning evilly, "I want ta see tha look on her face when she sees a dog in her bed!"  
? ? ?  
  
After a while everyone drifted off to bed and Rahne went to talk to the Professor.  
  
"Um, Professor. I was just wondering how we're going to find the dogs owners." Rahne asked.  
  
"Hmm, that is a problem. We certainly can't put up signs and have people coming here. Hmmm, I guess we'll just have to keep a lookout for signs about missing dogs."  
  
"All right Professor." Rahne replied, turning to head off to bed.  
  
"One more thing, Rahne?" the Professor asked, and the girl turned around, "You should give the dog a temporary name-so we don't have to keep calling 'dog' all the time."  
  
"Yes Professor." Rahne said, smiling as she left for bed.  
  
While that's it for now, oh faithful readers! Hope you enjoyed! I'm doing the best that I can with accents- at least I don't have to do Kitty's yet! I'll try to update soon- some of the next chapters already written. (there isn't school tomorrow either!) 


	2. The Search for Kitty and a Name Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. Nope, not me. Kudos to whoever does though^- ^.  
  
Sorry that took so long! I just kinda ran out of time to spend on this. I'll try to get the next review up soon though! Thank you ssssssssssooooooooooo mush to those of you who reviewed! You guys are awesome! A special thanks to those of you who reviewed on my other stories too! You guys really rock! What would you guys think about an Animorphs fic? One that takes off from where the last book left off and includes, yes, RACHEL! She's my favorite character in those books! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! ^,^  
  
Kitty the Canine Chapter Two  
  
Rogue woke early the next morning, disappointed that she hadn't been able to stay awake for Kitty's return. Rogue decided that she must have slept really well if she had slept through Kitty's complaints about the dog. Rogue rolled over, glancing towards Kitty's bed as she got up.  
  
"What the." Rogue stared at the bed, amazed. The dog was still sleeping fitfully under the comforter.  
  
Rogue mentally shook herself and changed into some clothes, figuring that Kitty had slept on the couch or something. Rogue raced down to the rec. room where Jamie was playing tag with himself. One of the Jamies bumped into the girl, knocking her down and causing three more Jamies to appear.  
  
Rogue growled in irritation, pushing a copy of Jamie off of her, "Jamie, have you seen Kitty this mornin'?"  
  
"Umm. nope, I haven't seen her since yesterday. Doesn't she share a room with you?" the Jamies chorused.  
  
"Yah she does, but Ah obviously don't know where she is!" Rogue snapped, heading to another room.  
? ? ?  
  
Rahne wandered out of the kitchen, transforming into a wolf as she raced up the stairs. As Rahne raced up the stairs she ignored the other mutants who were heading downstairs to grab a late breakfast. Bobby was able to slide down the banister on some ice and Spike also managed to dodge Rahne. Jamie, however, wasn't so lucky. With a startled yell, twelve Jamies tumbled down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom. Rahne paid them no attention as she continued up the stairs, intent upon taken the dog out onto the institute's grounds.  
? ? ?  
  
"Professor? Do ya know where Kitty is? Ah can't find her anywhere." Rogue questioned.  
  
"She didn't come in last night?" the Professor asked, concerned. "I'll get Cerebro to try and trace her mutant signature right away. In the meantime, could you and Kurt go and see if the Brotherhood knows anything about her disappearance? I'll let you know if Cerebro picks up anything."  
  
"Thanks Professor. Kurt and Ah will get right on it." Rogue replied, grateful for something to do.  
  
As Rogue closed the door to the Professor's study behind her, She ran straight into the person she was looking for.  
  
"Hey fuzzy!" Rogue called, "We gotta head ovah to tha Brotherhood's house and look for Kitty, let's go!"  
  
"Ah, man! But Rogue, I haven't even had breakfast yet! Do you zink zat I, ze fuzzy one, runz on nozing? I zink not!"  
  
"She's right, elf, let's go." Logan grunted as he walked around the corner.  
  
"You're coming too, Logan?" Rogue questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I don't got anything else to do and I wouldn't want you guys to, uh, get hassled by those Brotherhood creeps." Logan responded, glaring at Rogue.  
? ? ?  
  
Ororo, who was tending to the institute's garden, glanced up as she heard some of the newer recruits joining her outside. Bobby and Jubilee were attempting to make as many copies of Jamie as they could. In about two minutes twenty versions of Jamie were trying to dodge the other mutants.  
  
In a couple of minutes, Rahne and the dog joined the others outside. When Amara noticed the dog she called the other new recruits together so they could decide on a name for the dog.  
  
"I think we should name it Fluffy." thirty Jamies chorused.  
  
"No way man! Fluffy is such a lame name! Maybe Killer, or Buster!" Berzerker added.  
  
"What about Rover?" Amara suggested.  
  
Bobby scoffed at her, "Rover? How original is that?"  
  
"Well, we need to decide on something! The poor dog can't stay nameless forever!" Rahne stated.  
  
"What we need is a list of names!" Bobby announced.  
  
"Yah, but where are we gonna get one?" Jamie questioned (his copies had disappeared by now).  
  
"Duh. The library- or the telephone book." Ray put in.  
  
"Let's go to the library, then!" Bobby decided.  
  
After leaving the still nameless dog with Ororo, the new recruits raced inside to beg Scott until he drove them to the library.  
  
That's it for now, readers! What did ya think? Sorry if it was a bit short but I was trying to find a good place to end the chapter. I know that the story is kind of obvious (look at the title) but it's fun to write and I hope you enjoy reading it! What do you guys think the new recruits should name the dog? Let me know in your reviews, 'cause I sure don't know what to call it! Oh, yah! Sorry if the new recruits are kind of out of character- I don't know them all that well and I don't even know if you're supposed to write Rahne's accent when she speaks. Anyways, I gotta go. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


	3. What's in a Name?

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.  
  
CHRISTMAS BREAK IS HERE! YES! I apologize for my lack of updates, but all the Christmas exams and projects kinda had me bogged down. I'll try and update more often now that the holidays are here though. I'll be at my Grandma's house for a few days after Christmas, so I won't be able to update then though. Thanks for all of your reviews and ideas for the dogs name! I'll be giving it a name in another language (it's actually my newest nickname). Anyways, enough small talk- on with the next chapter! P.S. Merry Christmas! (even if you don't celebrate Christmas, have a happy holiday season!)  
  
Kitty The Canine Chapter Three  
  
"So. Have you children decided on a name for the dog yet?" Ororo questioned politely as she headed inside for dinner with the new recruits.  
  
"Not yet, Ms. Munroe." Jamie answered politely, as he turned around to face the older mutant. Everyone sniggered a bit as Jamie- not looking where he was going- tripped over the curb. The five Jamies brushed themselves off quickly and followed the other mutants inside.  
? ? ?  
  
"Man, I'm sssssooooo hungry!" Kurt told Rogue as they entered the mansion and headed to the dining hall.  
  
"You're always hungry Kurt!" Rogue snapped. She really hadn't meant to snap at him, but she was frustrated at the lack of success they had at the Brotherhood's house.  
  
Kurt looked mildly surprised, "Vas, are you saying that I eat too much?"  
  
"No, fuzzy. Eat whatever you want. Ah didn't mean to snap at you; Ah'm just worried about Kitty."  
  
Kurt nodded in agreement, "Don't vorry. Ze Prof vill find her. Oh, and vhenever you say I eat too much, ze puppy-dog eyes always work!"  
  
"KURT!" Rogue yelled as the younger boy grinned and ducked into the kitchen.  
? ? ?  
  
The mood at dinner was gloomy and Jamie was having a hard time keeping to himself. 'Maybe the older mutants have a name idea for the dog' Jamie thought.  
  
Eventually, he had to say something. "Does anyone know what we should name the dog?" Jamie burst out.  
  
For a moment everyone stared at the young mutant and then Kurt started laughing, "Perhaps its name should be Shatz?"  
  
"That's not very appropriate!" Bobby stated indignantly.  
  
"Thought you'd say zhat!" Kurt chuckled, "It means sunshine."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How about tatob. It means father in Atlantean." Hank said as he reached forward for a bowl of mashed potatoes.  
  
"The dog's a girl, Mr. McCoy," Rahne said.  
  
Hank shrugged, "Sorry."  
  
"How about Poco?" Jean said.  
  
"And what language is that in?" Roberto said sarcastically.  
  
"It's Spanish for 'a little'. If you said Poco Loco, for example, it would mean 'a little crazy'." Rogue stated. Everyone stared at her. "What!? Ah am Kitty's roommate!"  
  
There were understanding murmurs from the other mutants and it was decided that the dog would be named Poco.  
  
Done chapter three. I didn't really like the end, but I was running out of ideas. Sorry te chapters are short. Do you like the dog's name? Sorry about Rogue- she kinda surprised me too. Let me know. Bye! Shadowcat Pryde 


	4. Fun in the Snow

Disclaimer: Do I own X-Men? Nope, not me.  
  
Hello readers! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been coming up with layouts for my stories (Sick Day included) and I'll try to update them more often. Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm going to do shout outs and replies in the last chapter. Sorry for those of you who were upset about the lack of dog scenes in the last chappie; there'll be lots of Poconess in this one. I'm glad that you guys like the name! On with the story!  
  
Kitty the Canine Chapter 4  
  
A few months had passed since Kitty's disappearance, and the holiday season was nearing. Cerebro told Xavier that Kitty was alright, but he couldn't locate her since she wasn't using her powers. Most of the mansion's students had decided to try and enjoy the Christmas break, even if Kitty wasn't with them. After all, the Professor said that she was safe.  
  
"IT'S SNOWING!" Jamie yelled, racing throughout the mansion.  
  
"Ah heard ya tha first tahme!" Rogue shouted back. Jamie had been running around for a few hours now.  
  
Without stopping to reply, Jamie hurried on until Bobby tripped him. Five of Jamie's copies stood up with him, and they raced off in different directions, still bellowing about the weather.  
  
Bobby shook his head, and wandered to the kitchen, where Poco had started to howl.  
  
"I agree with you," Bobby said sarcastically, grabbing a can of coke from the fridge. After a few minutes Rahne walked in, glancing at Bobby and rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well aren't ye gonna pay any attention to Poco?" she said bending down to scratch the dog's ears.  
  
"I did!" Bobby said indignantly, "I talked to her for a while."  
  
"And did she talk back?" Wolfsbane asked rhetorically.  
  
"You know what?" Bobby questioned, changing subjects.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's snowing-"  
  
Rahne cut him off as on of the Jamies ran by. "What gave ye that idea?"  
  
Bobby ignored her, "It's snowing, and when accumulates, we could make a sled for Poco to pull."  
  
"I suppose," Rahne said thoughtfully, "She'd enjoy pulling us around, but it could only be one person at a time, and she'd need some breaks from time to time."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Say, I got a plan to make the work easier on her." Bobby said coyly.  
  
"What?" Rahne asked, a little suspicious.  
  
"You could help her pull people; we could build a sled with two harnesses!" Bobby said triumphantly.  
  
"What! And why should I agree to this? I'm not a pet ye know." Rahne said.  
  
Bobby sighed, "Rahne, I know that you're not a pet, and I'm sorry if I ever treated you that way, okay? The truth is, we need someone to help Poco; she probably won't even know what to do. You're the perfect one to show her how. Besides, we can make the second harness able to detach itself from the sled- that way, you'll be able to go for a ride too!"  
  
Rahne nodded, considering Bobby's words. "Alright, I suppose. But where are ye gonna get this sled?'  
  
"Well. I think that Mr. McCoy may be able to fix us up with something. I'll ask him later." Bobby said. Poco seemed to have realized that she wasn't going to get much more attention from Rahne, so she left the kitchen looking for someone else to play with.  
  
"Now that she's gone," Bobby said, glancing around, "What should we get Poco for Christmas? It's her first one here at the institute, so its got to be special, right?"  
  
"Yeah. What did ye have in mind? Toys? A bed?"  
  
"I got a better idea," Bobby said, grinning and leaning forward to whisper something to Rahne.  
? ? ?  
  
Beast was able to build a sled with relatively no problems, and the new recruits were soon trouping through the snow, Poco bounding behind them. The sled was hitched up to Poco and Rahne within a few minutes; Bobby told Jamie that he could go first if he really wanted too.  
  
"So how do I steer again?" Jamie questioned, looking up at Bobby.  
  
"Just pull the reins in the direction you want to go; tell Poco what direction you want to go too. That way she'll start to understand what we want her to do. Okay?" Bobby said.  
  
"Alright," Jamie replied, "I'll get going now."  
  
"Have fun," Bobby said sincerely.  
  
Jamie set off smoothly, and Amara turned to Bobby. "Why does he get to go first!?!"  
  
"Whoa! Chill! Just watch," Bobby said, gesturing towards Jamie.  
  
Rahne started to get Poco going, and the dog seemed to figure out what she was supposed to do pretty fast. When the sled neared the edge of the institute's grounds, Rahne turned sharply, bumping into Poco. Poco started, and raced forward; Rahne was dragged along as the sled tipped over.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jamie screamed as he flew out of the sled, smack into a tree. Rahne gave a yip of pain as she too hit the tree, and was dragged along in Poco's wake.  
  
Back with the others New Recruits, Bobby turned to Amara, "Still want the first ride?"  
  
Amara was too busy laughing her head off to respond.  
  
So. What did you guys think? I know what's going to happen next chapter so I hope that I'll get it up soon. My week's a tad busy though. I'll do my best; no promises, Kay? Later dudes! 


	5. Christmas and Explanations

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN X-MEN! Kay?  
  
Hey guys! Thanx 4 the reviews! I don't have anything else to do for, like, an hour (then I got a band concert), so I figured I'd update. Cool, eh? I have a French test tomorrow. Bummer. Not that it's very hard; the test is on household chores. We also have to do skill testing on square dance in PE. When will I ever have to square dance anyway? No offense to anyone who enjoys square dance; it's just not for me, that's all. Oh yah! We got a new Jazz Band teacher too. He's pretty cool. He plays trombone! Trombones are sssssooooooooo cool. I play one. Anyways, enough about me! On with the story!  
  
Kitty the Canine Chapter 5  
  
"IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!" Jaime bellowed.  
  
'Does he have ta shout everything?' Rogue thought as Poco began barking. The dog seemed to have picked up on Jaime's excitement and was now following him through the house, adding to the noise.  
  
Rogue sighed, slowly getting up.  
  
Eventually all of the mutants were able to drag themselves out of bed and make their way to the Christmas tree in the rec. room.  
* * *  
  
Once all of the mutants had finished exchanging gifts, Bobby stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"Uh, first of all, I guess that I'd like to thank everyone for a great Christmas morning..." Bobby started, as the students and teachers murmured in agreement, "but the gift giving isn't over yet!"  
  
A few of the mutants looked confused as Bobby continued, "That's right; there's still on more gift that has to be given out!"  
  
The mutants looked up at Bobby, their interest piqued.  
  
Bobby grinned, "C'mere Poco!"  
  
The dog barked and obediently jogged over to Bobby.  
* * *  
  
Bobby stood in front of a closed door, the rest of the mutants in an eager circle around him. Poco sat at his feet.  
  
"This," Bobby threw open the door dramatically, "is your new room Poco!"  
  
The dog barked excitedly, leaping forward. The room was full of dog treats and toys, blankets and pillows, and a huge dog bed. It was anything and everything that Bobby and Rahne had thought Poco would ever want; they had cleared out the pet store!  
  
"Whoa!" Jamie yelled out, racing after Poco. The other mutants were still staring at Bobby in shock. Suddenly there was a loud THUMP! That jolted the mutants out of their reverie. Poco had knocked over Jamie, creating a few copies to appear. Everyone began to laugh, moving forward to play with Poco.  
  
* * *  
  
After lunch, everybody was startled as Poco raced toward the front door, barking excitedly.  
  
"Kitty!" a voice exclaimed, followed by a yelp.  
  
The mutants raced towards the front door, Kurt in the lead, only to find the Brotherhood of Mutants standing in the foyer, Fred hugging Poco to his chest.  
  
"Hey! Put Poco down!" Bobby yelled.  
  
"Yah! And vere is Keety!" Kurt shouted.  
  
"Whoa! Chill! We just came over to wish you guys a Merry Christmas!" Lance said, throwing his hands up in front of himself.  
  
"Fine. Merry Christmas; but vere is Keety?" Kurt questioned.  
  
"I can explain that." Wanda said, stepping forward.  
  
Xavier stopped her, "Why don't we all go to the living room; you can explain there, Wanda."  
* * *  
  
Once everyone had made themselves comfortable, Wanda began.  
  
"Well it happened a few weeks ago. Fred was driving me crazy; he wanted a pet. He just wouldn't stop! He just kept going on and on and my HEAD WAS GOING TO POP! I got mad and shot a hex-bolt at him but I missed and it went through the window. Kitty was walking by our house and it hit her. I started yelling at Fred; by the time we were gone the dog was gone."  
  
"I see," Xavier sighed, "Well, as fun as the past few weeks have been, I'd appreciate it if you could change Kitty back."  
  
"Uh, ya see, that's the problem..."  
  
"What problem?" Logan growled.  
  
"Uh, well, I can't change her back..."  
  
"WHAT!" the X-men shouted in unison.  
  
"Heh, heh. We gotta now. Merry Christmas!" Lance said, as he and the Brotherhood ran out of the house.  
  
The X-Men stood up, but Xavier stopped them.  
  
"There is nothing that they can do. Wanda was telling the truth. For now Kitty will have to stay as she is."  
  
"Alright." the students replied as one.  
  
"Now go and enjoy the rest of Christmas day." Xavier said with a smile.  
* * *  
  
Kurt was in his room, looking at the dog that was curled up on his feet.  
  
"So," Kurt started, "I guess you're going to be a dog for a vhile, eh?"  
  
Poco barked in response.  
  
"So, can I still call you Poco?" Kurt smiled devilishly, racing out of the room. Kitty barked indignantly, leaping up to follow her friend.  
  
The End  
  
Well, that's it; this story's done. Sniff. I kinda wish it wasn't. I'll probably do a sequel, but I'm going to work on my other stories for a while. Once again, I'm sorry that this story took so long to update. Please review; let me know what you thought of the story and what you'd like to see in the sequel. Thanks. Bye! Shadowcat Pryde 


End file.
